1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a manufacturing method of a solid-state imaging apparatus (solid-state imaging device) such as a CCD sensor and a CMOS sensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
A technique for improving the light collecting efficiency of receiving portions, particularly, a technique of more efficiently collecting light with a steep incident angle, is desired in a solid-state imaging apparatus. For example, a solid-state imaging apparatus is proposed in recent years, wherein hollow portions are formed in regions equivalent to the surrounding of the light receiving portions, and reflection of hollow portion interfaces is used to improve the light collecting efficiency of the light receiving portions (for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-199258).
Specifically, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-199258 describes the formation of the hollow portions, wherein a resist for opening hollow portion forming regions is formed on an insulation layer in which the hollow portions are formed, and aperture portions are formed on the insulation layer by dry etching using the resist as a mask. After the resist is removed, a protective film is formed on the insulation layer to seal the aperture portions by the protective film to form the hollow portions.
However, the method of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-199258 has a problem that the formation process of the hollow portions is complicated.
The present invention has been made in view of the problem, and an object of the present invention is to provide a manufacturing method of a solid-state imaging apparatus that realizes simplification of a process of forming hollow portions in the solid-state imaging apparatus.